1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a player information-providing method, a server, a program for controlling the server, and a storage medium storing the program, and more particularly to a technique for informing users of a result of objective judgment on each user's musical instrument performance skill.
2. Description of the Related Art
When members (hereinafter referred to as “band members”) to play musical instruments in a band are looked for, conventionally employed are a method of putting an advertisement for collecting band members in a music magazine, and/or a method of utilizing notice boards or walls in music shops.
However, whichever method may be employed, it is necessary to carry out a step of communicating with each other by phone, for instance, and hence it is impossible to start band activities instantly.
Although performance skills of band members are preferably on approximately the same level, particularly in continuing band activities, it has been impossible to accurately recognize each other's performance skill by any conventional method. Therefore, there are cases, for instance, in which differences in performance skill level among the members are recognized after the start of actual band activities, only to make the band activities unenjoyable.